


Rocketman

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Felipe share a moment after Monaco qualifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocketman

"Pole position, eh?" Rob commented, a huge grin on his face, as Felipe approached the motorhome. "Who stuck a rocket up your arse?"

Felipe gave an equally wide grin, pleasant memories of the previous evening tickling at his brain, of a glass or two of champagne on the balcony, of talk of race strategy sliding into sweet kisses and soft touches, of being above all the glittering glitterati and the high fashion and the bullshit of fame, of relaxing in the arms of someone who made his heart swell and being utterly at peace.

" _You_ did last night," the Brazilian said eventually. As he coasted past Rob, his hand slid low over the taller man's stomach, too low for it to simply be a brief touch between team members. He stretched up to murmur in his race engineer's ear, his soft smirk audible in his words. "But a rocket? That's not a very romantic way of putting it."


End file.
